A Shadow To You, Green Light
by Sassbrat
Summary: Wally is the Reincarnation of Nuallan, who was a Green Lantern hero who died at the same time Wally was born. Wally has to come to terms with the fact that the Green Lanterns other than Hal and John see him as someone else. Will Wally get them to see that even though he is similar to Nuallan in a lot of ways that he is his own person. Prompt from Live journal.
1. prologue

**HEY EVERYONE. I GOT A NEW STORY FOR YA. THIS IS BASED OF AN IDEA FROM **ammo121** FROM LIVE JOURNAL'S YJ ANON MEME. THEY HAVE REALLY GREAT IDEAS ON THERE. SO CHECK IT OUT. **

**UPDATES FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THE BULLET WILL BE SCARCE AS I WANT TO FINISH MY OTHER STORYS FIRST. I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD GIVE YOU WARNING. THANK YOU. did a little reediting as i came up with a new idea for this story on who the bad guys would be.**

Prologue

A red headed, green eyed humanoid Green Lantern in his early 20s was laying on a medical bed in a medical facility. The Lantern was dying of wounds that he had received saving the Universe from members of Red Lanterns Corps who were the enemies of the Green Lantern Corps.

"How are you feeling?" A blue skinned gnome like creature asked as he inserted a needle into the arm of the Green Lantern who was wincing in pain.

"I've been better but you can't live forever." The red haired Lantern replied with slight smile even though it pained him.

"We have Doctors on the way. Just hold on Nuallan." The blue creature told the young hero.

"Gauntlet, you know that I am dying." The Green Lantern now know as Nuallan told the Blue creature that was helping him deal with the pain he was experiencing from his injuries.

The Blue creature now known as Gauntlet lowered his eyes. He didn't want to admit that one of his good friends was dying after doing what he was supposed to be doing. Saving the Universe.

"Do not say that Nuallan! You are going to be fine." Gauntlet replied as he didn't want his friend to die but knew that it would happen. Nuallan's wounds were to serious for the Green Lantern to survive surgery. The best Gauntlet could do was make Nuallan as comfortable as he could in his final moments.

Nuallan smiled at the Blue Gnome creature. "You should know that I have no regrets as to what I have done for the Green Lantern Corps. I was always a risk taker and it looks like my risk taking saved the Universe."

In a rare show of affection Gauntlet raised one of his hands and placed it in the open hand of Nuallan. The red haired Green Lantern was always a rule breaker but never endanger the lives of those he was meant to protect.

"Hey, look at it this way. If I'm ever reincarnated in any world. I hope that the guy or gal is just like me when I was younger. Someone who would always do what is right in the Universe." Nuallan gasps out showing that he was as the end of his life very soon.

"I hope you reincarnation is just like you. Stubborn but loyal." Gauntlet replied with a rare smile as he felt Nuallan's hand go cold.

"I hope so too, My Friend." Nuallan replied with a weak smile before he closed his eyes for what would be the final time in his life.

Gauntlet stayed with Nuallan for several more minutes after he had passed. The Gnome like creature was saddened that he had lost one of his dear friends. But something told him that Nuallan was not one forever.

Meanwhile as the same time, in a sector that was not home to a Green Lantern yet. A red haired woman in her early 20s had just given birth to her first child. The baby had red hair like his mother and shocking green eyes.

"He is so cute Mary." A man with brown hair said happily as he saw his newborn son for the first time.

"That he is Rudy. That he is." Mary told her husband as she handed her son over to his father to hold.

"What are we going to call him?" Rudy asked with a smile as he held his son close.

"Wallace Rudolph West." Mary told her husband who was beaming with pride and love.

"A wonderful man for a wonderful boy." Rudy replied before he handed his newborn son back to his wife. "I know that he will go on to do great things in his life."

Oh was Rudy right about his son going on to do great things in the years to come.

_Next chapter Wally goes to Oa with Hal Jordan, John Steward and his Uncle Barry and gets a surprise of a life time._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. **_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANK YOU**_


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS THAT EVERYONE HAS GIVEN ME. AS FOR SOME YOUR QUESTIONS, YES RAZER WILL APPEAR. I CAN'T NOT HAVE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM GREEN LANTERN:TAS NOT APPEAR SINCE HE IS VOICE BY THE THE SAME GUY WHO VOICES WALLY. I HAVE PLANS FOR RAZER IN THIS STORY.**

Chapter 1

Wally West was overjoyed at what his Uncle Hal AKA The First Green Lantern of Earth had just said where he was going to be going for summer vacation for a few weeks. The young speedster was going to be going to Oa to see the other Green Lanterns and meet a Blue Lantern named Razer that had once been a Red Lantern. The funny thing was is that Hal had said that Razer sounded much like an older version of Wally.

Next to his uncle who was the Second Flash, the Green Lanterns were Wally's favorite heroes. When Uncle Hal had told Wally and His Uncle Barry that the Guardians of the Universe said that he could bring one member of the Justice League and their sidekick. Hal had chosen Flash and Kid Flash.

"Just remember to mind your manners, Wally." Wally's Aunt Iris told the boy that was like a son to her since the death of Wally's parents when he was only three. In all honesty the only parents that Wally ever knew was Barry and Iris. But the couple never asked Wally to call them Mom and Dad as they wanted Wally to want to call them mom and dad.

Wally rolled his eyes at what his aunt had just told him. He always minded his manners when it came to visiting foreign places. Oa was about as foreign as you could get in some ways.

"I'll be good Auntie." Wally replied as he hugged his aunt good bye before swinging his back pack filled with his clothes and other items.

"I know you will. Make sure you take good care of your Uncle as well." Iris told her nephew with a smile as she heard a small huff coming from behind her. The red haired woman knew that it was her husband who was slightly offended that his wife thought that he needed to be taken care of.

"Iris, I am not that bad." Barry whined as he packed a couple of his rings that held his Flash Costume.

Iris shot her husband a look. "Really? Who was the one that almost caused a war on a alien planet because he decided to eat the scared fruit that only royalty were allowed to eat from each kingdom?" Iris asked her husband innocently.

Barry blushed as he recalled the eating situation on the Planet Ryains. Barry as eaten a fruit that was used as as sign of peace between the two Cold War kingdoms when ever the ruling king would come visit the other. Luckily for him, Batman explained that Flash had a fast metabolism that caused him to have to eat a lot of food each time he had to eat. Thankfully the Kings were understanding of Flash but had banded him from the court yard and had his food sent to him by the maids.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that but that doesn't mean that I need to be taken care of." Barry explained.

"What about..."

"OKAY, I get it. I'll admit that I'm not the best person to take when you are talking about warring planets and my eating habits." Barry exclaimed loudly. He didn't like that his wife was ganging up on him but he loved her.

Iris smiled at her husband. "Just don't make a fool of yourself and please keep and eye on Wally." Iris told Barry.

"Auntie!"

Iris kissed her nephew on the cheek and kissed her husband on the lips before the two men in her life went to another planet for several weeks.

As soon as the speedsters left the house, they headed towards the zeta tube that was in Central City. Hal would be taking them in a Green Lantern ship since it was a long journey to Oa. Thankfully Hal hand informed the Guardians that Wally and Barry had an appetite worse than Kilowog and ate more than anyone they had ever seen.

Once Wally and Barry arrived at the Watchtower, they headed for the docking bay where Hal was waiting for them. John Steward had already gone to Oa and would be waiting for them to arrive.

"Ready to go Kid?" The pilot asked his favorite 'nephew'.

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Wally replied as he climbed into the ship that would take him and his uncle to Oa.

"He's been driving us insane since he found out that he was going to Oa." Barry chuckled as he boarded the ship followed by Hal.

A few minutes later, the two speedsters and Green Lantern were leaving the Watchtower and heading for Oa. About an hour into the trip Hal looked over to where Wally was sitting to find the young speedster out cold and snoring.

"He couldn't sleep all night as he was so excited about this trip." Barry explained as he placed a blanket over the boy that was a son to him.

"I know that feeling. When I first went to another planet I couldn't contain my excitement that I didn't sleep much the night before." Hal replied as he looked at his 'nephew'. From the first time Hal had met Wally West when he wasn't being Kid Flash, Hal had a feeling that there was something familiar about the speedster, like Hal had seen him somewhere before. "You should get some sleep Barry for as soon as we get to Oa, I have a feeling that you won't get much sleep at all during our stay there." Hal said smiling.

Barry smiled at his friend before doing what he has suggested as he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep with Wally being who he was when he went to a knew place. Barry headed to his chair, sat down and leaned the chair back in a reclining position.

Hal smiled at his friends as he set the ship on Auto Pilot and got a few hours of sleep himself. They would be in Oa space in three hours.

Three hours later, Wally was awake and excited that he was finally on Oa and would be able to get to met the Lanterns.

Saud and Gauntlet were waiting with several members of the Green Lantern Corps and The Blue Lantern known as Razer on the landing pad as the saw one of their ships had arrived with Hal Jordan of Earth the Speedsters know as Flash and Kid Flash.

From what the Guardians knew of The Flashes was that they were the heart of the team that they were on. Flashes also had big hearts that they wore of their sleeves so to speak and ate more food at one meal than Kilowog did in a week and that was saying something. But all in all Speedsters were a fun group of heroes to be around as they were willing to learn about other races and cultures.

The two Guardians were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the ship's door open and saw Hal Jordan step out with a Blond haired, green-eyed human that Saud and Gauntlet figured was Flash since from their stories John Steward and Hal Jordan had told them that Flash was an adult.

Everyone that was on the landing pad save for Razer let out gasps of surprise when a young Red headed, green eyed teenager with a backpack bigger than him stepped out of the ship.

Gauntlet swore he was looking at a ghost when he saw the human child step out of the ship. It was like looking at a picture. The boy who everyone assumed to be Kid Flash save for the freckles was a spitting image of The Green Lanterns greatest hero, Nuallan.

_Next chapter Wally is a little shocked that the Green Lantern Corps think that he is Nuallan._

_**IDEAS ARE REALLY NEEDED BIG TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. REMEMBER THAT YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT OT LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

_**Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.**_

Author's note/tidbit/random note.: This is just something that I notices a little bit ago while watching Green Lantern :the animated Series and Justice League Crisis on Two Earths. **Josh Keaton** who plays Hal Jordan in GLTAS is the voice of Flash (who is said to be Wally West) in Crisis on Two Earth while **Jason Spisak** plays Razer in GLTAS is the voice of Wally West/Kid Flash in Young Justice. I think that is funny and cool at the same time that they had two Voice Actors in the same show who had voice the same person/Hero (Wally West) just at different ages and different times in their heroing. Kinda neat don't ya think?

Sorry about the rambling. Just had to point that out.


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND IDEAS. 22 REVIEWS IN 2 CHAPTERS, THAT WAS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN FOR ONE OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH. THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE. I THINK I DID MY BEST.**

Chapter 2

Gauntlet felt that he was having a heart attack when he saw what he thought was the Green Lantern that he called a friend stood in front of him. Nuallan was younger, maybe 16 Earth Years old. How was this possible when Gauntlet was there when Nuallan had passed away.

Saud was more vocal then her Guardian friend. "Hal Jordan of Earth, what is the meaning of this?" The Female Guardian demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Hal asked wondering why most of the Lanterns were looking at Wally.

Before anyone could say anything more, Kilowog ran towards Wally and engulfed the young speedster in a massive hug. Barry was freaking out at the sight of a bulldog-like alien hugging his nephew as if he knew him. The blond was about to go psycho dad mode when Wally was release by the bulldog-like alien.

Hal was trying to figure why Kilowog who was NOT known for being polite and but always welcoming to strangers was hugging the daylights out of Wally. What came out of Kilowog's mouth would send chills down Hal's spine.

"Nuallan, I knew that you would come back to us." Kilowog said as he clapped Wally really hard on the back which caused the speedster to go flying on the ground.

"Who's Nuallan?" Wally asked as he was helped up off the floor by Hal and Uncle Barry.

"What do you mean 'who's Nuallan?' You're Nuallan." Kilowog replied, confused as to why his friend didn't recognize him.

"I think you may have me mistaken with someone else. My name is Wally West." Wally replied respectfully.

Before Kilowog said anything else, Gauntlet floated over to Wally and looked him in the eye. Wally for his part was confused as to why everyone thought that he was this Nuallan person.

Gauntlet looked Wally right in the eye. It was then that the Guardian realized that even though the human child in front of him _looked _like Nuallan, the child was not in fact Nuallan. But the child looked like he had been born around the same time as when Nuallan had died. Then it hit Gauntlet like a ton of bricks.

"Everyone calm yourself. This young human is not Nuallan but in fact may be his reincarnation. I know this for a fact as Nuallan had no freckles. Plus this child may have been born when Nuallan passed away." Gauntlet pointed out as he got WTF looks from Hal Jordan and the both speedsters. It would make since that Hal and John Steward would not know what Nuallan who was the greatest Green Lantern to ever exist looked like for Hal Jordan and John Steward had not been Lanterns until almost ten years after the death of Nuallan.

"You mean to tell me that my "nephew' is Nuallan's reincarnation?" Hal yelled as he ignored the confused looks on Barry and Wally's faces. Hal had only seen a picture of Nuallan once when he was first starting out as a Green Lantern. What he found out was that Nuallan had been the greatest Green Lantern in the history of the Corps. He was kind, compassionate, loving and a great friend to everyone around him. Nuallan was also a bit stubborn in what he thought of was right. As Hal thought about Nuallan, he realized that was the way Wally was like when Hal had first met the speedster.

"Yes, Hal Jordan. The young child in front of us could be Nuallan's reincarnation." Gauntlet replied as he continued to stare at Wally who the Guardian could tell was starting to get a little unconformable with the gnome like creature staring at him.

"Would some one please tell me what the heck is going on and why is everyone staring at my kid?" Barry asked, anger in his voice. He was not happy one bit that every Lantern save the one that had a horn like helmet and was blue instead of green.

Gauntlet floated over to Barry and explained everything what was going on. The Guardian was surprised that the older human was taking everything so well.

"So I have a little blue gnome that thinks my 16 year old nephew is actually the reincarnation of this Nuallan, who is the greatest Green Lantern to ever exist?" Barry asked as he glared at Gauntlet.

Gauntlet was a little offended that he was called a gnome but based on what Hal had shown him and the other Guardians what gnomes looked like, he could understand what someone who had never seen the Oans would say that they looked like gnomes.

"Yes, but there are tests to make sure." The Oan replied. He was hoping that Wally West was not the reincarnation of his good friend. It wasn't Gauntlet was upset that there was someone that looked like Nuallan. There was only one Nuallan and he was gone.

"What type of tests are you talking about?" Barry asked, still eying the Guardian. If the gnome thought that he was going to let someone hurt his kid than there would be hell to pay.

"We have the Ring that Nuallan used during his Green Lantern days. If the ring doesn't come to him, then he is just a look alike of him." Gauntlet replied.

Barry glared at Gauntlet who seemed to flinched at the look he was receiving end. "So help me if this is some sort of trick than Guardian or not I will make you pay." Barry growled out.

"I promise you that this is not a trick and I am sorry for what is going on." Gauntlet replied as he floated over to the other Lanterns and motioned for Hal, Barry and Wally to follow them.

"Where are we going, Sir." Wally asked the Oan.

"A place where fallen Lantern's rings go. That is where we will find out if you are truly Nuallan's reincarnation. Like I said I am sorry that this is happening on your first visit but Nuallan was a friend to everyone that knew him." Gauntlet replied as he was impressed with the manners Wally was showing.

_Next chapter Wally goes to the vault and finds out that he really is Nuallan much to the horror and surprise of the Lantern Corps._

_**Ideas are welcome and thank you so much for the ideas.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. THE SCENE WHERE WALLY SEE A TEEN NUALLAN WAS NOT DONE BY ME BUT BY LOTTO2355. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THAT PART AS IT HELP ME WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY. AS FOR EVERYONE WHO SENT ME IDEAS I MAY USE THEM IN THE FUTURE.**

**also Nuallan is an actual name. it means champion or famous depending on the Gaelic used.  
**

**NOW FOR UPDATING. THAT WILL BE RANDOM AS WORK HAD PICKED UP AND I GOT CALLED IN FOR EXTRA HOURS.**

Chapter 3

Wally along with Barry and Hal followed the gnome guy whose name was Ganthet to a large vault that had the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps. The speedster was hoping that he was not this Nuallan person. Not that he wanted to disappoint The Lanterns, it was just that he was a speedster and not a Lantern.

"This is wear the rings of the Lanterns that have died in battle or of natural causes go." Ganthet told the group of humans as he eyed the young red head that looked so much like his late friend.

"So this is where we find out that Wally is not Nuallan!" Barry pointed out. The older speedster knew that his nephew was not a Green Lantern.

"Yes, this is where we find out if Wally is indeed Nuallan." Ganthet replied. The Oan could hear the anger in the blond's voice but knew it was only of worry for the boy he saw as a son.

Ganthet walked over to the vault and opened the door with a touch of his hand on the key pad. The doors opened to the side to show a vast green room with thousands of rings. Each ring was on a pedestal but there was one ring that was different than the others. This ring was in the middle of the room on a pedestal that was greener than any green out there.

"This is the ring of Nuallan. He died here on Oa defending us against the Red lantern Corps." Ganthet told the group.

Barry looked at the the Oan as he spoke but out of the corner of his eye saw the Blue Lantern that was beside Wally stiffen a little bit. It was then that Barry realized that this was Razer, the former Red Lantern who became a Blue Lantern over something involving someone he care about.

"This will prove if Wally is really Nuallan's reincarnation." Ganthet told the group before he floated to the pedestal that held the ring of the Green Lantern's greatest hero. The Oan placed his hand on the panel that was beside the pedestal which opened. The ring started to float in the air before taking off into space leaving a green streak in the air.

"Well, I guess that means that I'm not Nuallan." Wally said with a smile of his face as he looked at the Green Lanterns and in Razer's case Blue Lantern.

"It would seem so. Our apologies for putting you through this on your first visit to Oa." Ganthet told the group now convinced that the teen red haired child was just a look alike of Nuallan.

"That's alrig..." Barry started to speak when all of a sudden Nuallan's ring came back into the vault and headed straight for Wally's who was very scared at what was happening

The Ring of Nuallan circled Wally a few times before it stopped in front of the speedster and moved to slide on Wally's right index finger.

Wally let out a gasp as a ribbon of made of light covered his entire body and lifted him into the air. Barry was being held back by Hal and Razer as both knew that it was not a good idea to interfere with a Lantern transformation no matter the color.

"Let me go!" Barry roared as two hands made of blue and green light held him back.

"Barry, you need to calm down." Hal told his friend who he knew was just worried about his nephew. "This all part of the Transformation. No harm is going to come to Wally."

Barry glared at Hal but the speedster knew that Hal would never do anything that wouldn't hurt Wally and the Blue Lantern holding him down was a good guy do to his power being Hope.

Wally in the meantime was lost in his mind as he was transformed into a Green Lantern. The young speedster found himself in his mind in a place that he did not know.

Wally looked around at the new scenery. He was no longer in the room that held all the rings, but in a very worn, bad-looking town that could give Gotham a run for its money. The houses were falling apart, with all of it metal parts red with rust. It gave him very cold and scarred feelings, like when most people got around Batman.

Across the street from where Wally was standing, he saw a boy about his age walk by. He instantly noticed how similar he and this boy looked. They were basically twins. Only this boy didn't have any freckles, had elvish ears and was dressed very poor clothes, that consisted of a big t-shirt, jeans with a hole over the right knee, worn out tennis shoes, and a very thin looking jacket.

The kid was walking by a closed down building that looked like it would fall any second. The kid, who Wally figured to be Nuallan, did in fact notice this and was keeping a close eye on it. The building seemed tobe swaying back and forth in the wind like a Willow Tree, which was a very bad sign. Nuallan quickened his pace a little bit, desperate to get out of the way of the building as fast as possible without drawing to much attention to himself, for in a town like this, drawing attention to yourself could be the thing that gets you killed.

He was almost past the building when he saw a young boy, no older than 6, run up towards the building. To Nuallan and Wally's horror, just as the child was doing this the building began to collapse.

Wally watched as Nuallan raced towards the building and the child just as the building was collapsing. Nuallan grabbed the young child and gave him threw him out of harm's way just as the building came down on the red headed teen.

Wally almost raced up to the building to help when he realized that he was in a memory and couldn't help. But what shocked Wally was despite the way the city looked several people came and started removing the rubble that trapped the young elfish like humanoid.

Wally didn't know how long he watched the memory of people trying to rescue Nuallan but he was brought out of his trance when the speedster saw a green light race towards the rubble that Nuallan was trapped under. Wally knew that this was a ring that belonged to a Green Lantern seeking out it's new owner.

Meanwhile Nuallan was trying to stay calm when he heard his hopfully rescuers above him dig away at the rubble. Nuallan remember the one thing that his father who had died early in his life taught him was that you stay calm no matter the situation. That was why Nuallan wasn't freaking out for he knew help would arrive.

Suddenly Nuallan was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a green light out of the corner of his eye. Wally watched as Nuallan turned his head in the direction of the green light to see that it was a Ring.

Wally could feel the ring pulled him along with Nuallan to it. Nuallan reached his hand out towards the ring. The ring slipped on Nuallan's right index finger. Ribbons of green light began to surround the young humanoid.

Up topside, the rescuers were trying their best to free the young teenager who had saved the life of a child that would have died if the building had fallen on him.

The Rescuers were about to give up hope finding the teenager alive when they felt the ground start to shake as the area was known for tremors. Everyone srambled away from the building before they were crushed. The men's eyes went wide at the sight of green light peeking through the cracks. The rescuers knew what that green light meant and it also meant that the teenager was alive.

A hole in the building appered in the middle of the rubble followed by bright green light. Out of the rubble came Nuallan who had no signs of injruies as the Ring had healed all injuries that it's owner had.

Wally saw that Nuallan was dressed in an Green Lantern outfit that was very close to what he wore as Kid Flash. The only things that were different was the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps was where the Flash Symbol would be and the Green Lantern outfit didn't have goggles and a face mask.

As he watched the scenes happen in front of him, Wally felt himself be pulled out of the memories by someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Wally, Can you hear me?" Barry's voice echoed in Wally's mind.

"Barry, Calm down! He can't hear you." Hal vvoice pointed out.

The next words Wally couldn't make out but there was a lot of yelling, mostly from his Uncle Barry who Wally knew was just concerned about him.

Wally came out of his daze to see Hal and the Blue Lantern holding back his uncle to keep him from murdering Ganthet which Wally knew his uncle would do.

"Uncle Barry, Stop, I'm okay." Wally yelled out as everyone in the room looked at him.

Barry rushed over to his nephew to see if anything was broken. Seeing that Wally was okay, Barry turned to Hal and the Ganthet with a murderous look in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Barry growled out as he reframed from killing his fellow member of the Justice League.

"That was part of the transformation of becoming a Green Lantern. I went through it when I my ring." Hal pointed out as he back away from the inraged speedster.

"He looked like he was in a trance or something." Barry pointed out as he narrowed his eyes.

"He was reliving the memory of how Nuallan got his ring. All Lanterns go through it like Hal Jordan said." Ganthet replied as he was shocked at how protective the human was of a boy that was not related to him by blood.

Barry sent the blue gnome and Hal a glare that could rival the BatGlare. He was not happy at what the Oans had done to his nephew who turned out to be the reincarnation of the Green Lanterns greatest hero.

"You didn't think to mention that Wally looked like this Nuallan person before we arrived." Barry growled.

Hal gulped as the last time he had seen Barry this angry was when Wally had been hurt while he was supposed to be babysitting a 12 year old Wally. Let's just say that Hal was lucky that all he got was a black eye that day.

"The Lanterns of Earth as well as the Blue Lanterns have never met Nuallan, so it would not be possiable for Hal Jordan to recqunize your nephew as Nuallan's reincarnation." Ganthet pointed out.

Barry just contuined to glare at Hal and Ganthet but knew that there was going to be a lot more explaining to happen.

_next chapter Wally begins training with Kilowog who forgets that Wally is not Nuallan._

_**ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	5. Author's note

Hey Everyone.

i need some help with the Green Lanterns as i will be truthful i am not much of a Green lantern Fan as i more of a speedster fan. so any information on the Green lanterns and who are the most common that i could capture the persona right. i know about Kilowog as you can't have a green lantern story with out him. and i have been hearing something about Wally as Kid Flash becoming a Lantern. info on that would be great.

thank you for the help

please PM if you can other wise leave a message you don't need an account to leave an review or idea

SASSBRAT


End file.
